Faith
by blader-chick13
Summary: PeonyFrings one shot. Shonen ai. What is faith, truly? Peony x Frings


**A Peony x Frings one shot. Contains shonen ai (boy love). Thought this pairing deserved a bit of love. While choosing the characters for this tale, I noticed there wasn't an 'Aslan Frings' but they had others like Ginji. Does anybody else notice an oddity with that?**

**Prompt: **_Everyday_** from the musical **_High School Musical 2_

**Disclaimer: **_Emperor Peony the Ninth_** and **_General Aslan Frings_** belong in their game of **Tales of the Abyss** by their amazing creators**

The familiar rap against solid wood caught the blond's attention, perking up immediately. "Come in, come in!" He spoke up cheerfully.

No sooner had the door been pushed open did the smaller figure with cotton white hair and tanned skin enter with such grace. "Your Majesty called for me?"

Emperor Peony motioned him over to take a seat but the General seemed to have a problem with doing such as he halted his footing before the table that centered the surrounding couches. Wanting badly to push the matter, Peony insisted but got turned down in Frings polite and easy manner.

His Majesty gave a soft sigh but then slipped on that familiar smile. "Aslan, I have a serious question to ask of you and I want you to really think about the answer before you give it to me."

The General nodded his head with a smile and waited patiently for the question. He was expecting something military related perhaps or an opinion on something of the sort. Perhaps Peony was curious about something today and wanted to ask a personal question of him. His Majesty was always full of surprises after all.

"What does 'faith' mean to you?" Came the question.

Frings simply stared at him in a moment of confusion as to what to say. When he opened his mouth to reply, Peony stood immediately. "Your not thinking about it, Aslan. I want you to think really, really hard on it. Like it was a life or death question."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Frings questioned bluntly but smoothly.

Peony waved at him. "No. Now think about it. I can wait. I want your honest answer."

The man stood silently as the thoughts swished around in his head. He took quite a while but then finally settled on something. "Faith is the source of strength to something you believe in."

The clear disappointment spread across Peony's face. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting something else?"

The Emperor shook his head and grinned. "Not from you. The strength, huh? What makes faith so different though? People would go to the extremes on account of faith."

Frings nodded his head after a moment. "I'm afraid I can't argue with that fact but faith is something everyone has the capability to use."

"So faith is nothing more then a natural human instinct?"

A shrug of his smaller shoulders was the response Peony received. "Perhaps," Frings continued. "Faith is like an untapped talent. Its not easy for everyone after all."

Peony moved around the table but upheld his side of the conversation in the process. "So its not for everyone. Who do _you_ think such a mysterious trait would be easier for?"

"Is this truly that important to you, Your Majesty?" The General questioned curiously. Clearly the Emperor's persistence on something so trivial only served to make Frings feel like His Majesty let his mind wander too much. A determined expression was his physical answer as the blond moved closer.

"Well I suppose leaders and citizens alike would both find it easy to have faith. Either has to have faith in the other in hopes to succeed. Martyr's would have to have a strong faith to be who they are. Lovers could fall into this category as well. They need to have faith in their partner." Frings stated them as they came to mind.

Peony mowed over what the General said and grinned. "Then your saying faith is the same as trust."

"What? No. Faith and trust are entirely different things." Frings countered.

"I don't believe you. So in conclusion, faith doesn't really exist. Its just a fancy word that summaries a bunch of other emotions." The Emperor nodded to his own statement and moved closer, holding out his hand.

Frings stared down at it, now completely lost in His Majesty's logic. Even though he didn't seem to understand the conclusion, he agreed with the facts and so he reached out to shake the offered hand. When fingers held each other firmly, Peony moved them about until he could slip his digits between Frings. The general wasn't looking at his Emperor anymore but instead at the odd sight of seeing their fingers locked together in such a fashion.

Two smiling faces seemed to greet each other as Peony reached out and lingered his spare fingers on the spot where a uniform covered his hips. Pulling him closer - just the slightest - Peony was absolutely beaming. "Thank you, General. I think I'll be pulling you aside a lot more often to pick at my thoughts."

Cotton hair slid against his skin as he tilted his head up, giving a laugh. "You didn't learn anything."

"On the contrary," Peony protested, leaning his forehead against the other's. "You confirmed what I thought."

A comfortable silence settled against them. As the blond attempted to claim a simple touch from Frings lips, the General popped up with a question: "How often are you going to be pulling me aside?"

Peony blinked and leaned back so he could look his face over. His lips held that familiar smile. "Everyday."

"_Every_day?" Frings questioned.

Peony nodded.

"What if I'm not here everyday? I will have to go and do my duties after all." The General asked softly.

Without missing the opportunity, Peony smirked cheekily and placed his lips innocently on the tip of his partners nose. "I have faith everything will work out."

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
